


My heart glows for you

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Fluff, Hair, Hair-pulling, Happy, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glowing, shiny, happy boys. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart glows for you

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Hour 18 prompt: Queue/cue

Athelstan looks like one of them now. His hair has grown out so much that he wears it tied up at all times and Ragnar itches to touch it. He does. It makes him proud to see Athelstan like this, so much like them, like he belongs.

He tugs at Athelstan´s hair sometimes, but in a playful way, to show he doesn´t mean to tease him. Much. 

His heart glows and the priest needs to know. Athelstan often sends him a bright smile in return and his eyes shine on him then. He looks happy. 

Ragnar is happy in return.


End file.
